Black Widow
: "I used to have nothing. And then I got this. This job. This family. And I was better because of it. And even though they're gone... I'm still trying to be better." : ―Natasha Romanoff to Steve Rogers Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, '''also known as '''Black Widow is one of the best and most talented spy and assassin in the world, and is a founding member of The Avengers. Romanoff originally started out as a KGB operative and as an assassin, and was later recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D. by Clint Barton. Being an expert in martial arts with her "Bite", Black Widow became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. Black Widow's first mission with the group was being a spy in Stark Industries due to the fear that Tony Stark was dying. She later helped Stark defeat Ivan Vanko's terrorist plans. When war was declared on Earth by Loki, Black Widow was recruited to join the newly founded initiative in S.H.I.E.L.D. set up by Director Nick Fury. The initiative is called The Avengers. She was recruited after Loki had enthralled Hawkeye. Romanoff assisted on getting Tony Stark and Bruce Banner on the team while they tracked down Loki, later saving Hawkeye. Black Widow was put on The Avengers team during The Battle of New York, and assisted in shutting down the portal which Loki had opened for the invasion. The portal was later closed thanks in large part to her, and Loki was captured and imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. After The Avengers had won The Battle of New York, Romanoff assisted working with Captain America in S.H.I.E.L.D. following the conspiracy of an assassination attempt on Nick Fury, which had eventually led to them discovering that HYDRA had somehow been infiltrating their entire organization. Romanoff helped expose Alexander Pierce's schemes to the world on the internet, which also revealed her identity to the world. Romanoff was forced to leave The Avengers and go off the grid to rebuild her cover. Black Widow eventually regained her cover and rejoined The Avengers. With S.H.I.E.L.D. now small and consisting of only a few people led by Phil Coulson, it went off the grid. She worked with The Avengers to bring down HYDRA and assist in capturing Wolfgang Von Strucker. Following, Romanoff had to cut her relationship with Banner short, as the rogue artificial intelligence robot called Ultron that Stark and Banner designed took over, and the team had to focus on defeating him. Once Ultron was defeated, they signed the Sokovia Accords in the wake of the recent battles. Black Widow helped in responding to the threat made to earth by Thanos, and worked to eliminate that threat with The Avengers, and the newly re-founded S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Nick Fury once again. Natasha Romanoff continues to serve as Black Widow on The Avengers, and is a spy and one of the most trusted agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Alianovna Romanoff was born in 1984 in Stalingrad, Soviet Union. At a young age, she began her career by being recruited to KGB. At the Red Room Academy, she received educational and indoctrination into the world of being a spy. Due to her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting Nick Fury to send Clint Barton to eliminate her. Hawkeye later disobeyed his orders and thought it would be best to recruit her for S.H.I.E.L.D. At Fury's behest, he accepted her recruitment. Romanoff later defected from the Russian force, and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. where she currently is today. Category:Characters